Moment of Silence
by Intuition Girl
Summary: Marissa tries to discover her town's real history as she struggles with love, friendship, and all that teenage drama. It is actually better than it sounds. RM and minor SS. AU.
1. Prologue Character Bios

_A/N: I know this story might not be all that great, but please go easy on me considering this is my first story. This story is a Major RM, Minor SS. When I started writing this story it wasn't supposed to be any sort of fan-fic much less an OC fan-fic. I just write stories for fun and don't really post them anywhere. But as I was writing this story it so badly reminded me of the OC, and my sister who kept persuading me to join fan fiction told me to put it up. So I changed the characters names to what they are in the OC. The personalities of the characters are changed quite a bit from how they actually appear on the show, especially Ryan, Kaitlyn, and Seth but hey this AU for a reason. I know you most probably are going to find this story extremely weird because this is not exactly your typical OC love story. There is a lot more going on in Marissa's life and the lives of the people in New Shore than just all the typical NewPort drama. This is just the Character Bios; the first Chapter will be up shortly._

**Character Bios**

Marissa Cooper (main character)

Age: 16

About: Party Girl, Popular, Head Cheerleader, boyfriend (Ryan) , she the golden girl of New shore but she doesn't really care about it, she always wanted to know about life out of the New shore beach bubble but is too scared.

Ryan Atwood

Age: 17

About: Marissa's boyfriend, Captain of the soccer team, Popular, the hottest guy in New Shore, the ladies man, he was adopted by the Cohens when he was 1 years old from Shino.

Summer Roberts

Age: 16

About: Marissa's best friend, popular, Co-Head Cheerleader, hangs out with Marissa a lot and she is like the ultimate party girl (a lot like the beginning of the first season)

James& Julie Cooper: The parents of Marissa, the richest family in the entire community

Jordan& Kaitlyn: The brother and sister of Marissa. Kaitlyn is a major nerd and loves to be the best at everything. She and Marissa don't really get along. On the other hand, Jordan and Marissa have an okay relationship.

Age: 18, 12

Holly, Anna, and Taylor: Marissa's close group of friends (all Cheerleaders except Anna)

Age: 16, 16, 17

Seth Cohen: Summer's boyfriend, Smart, self- absorbed, Got over his comic book craze when he was 15 (post Summer)

The Setting

They live in a small rich town in California called New Shore. It holds about 700 people. It's a 2 hour drive from LA. The parents of the kids in New Shore are mostly all rich farmers. They live a very secure lifestyle. They have lived on the huge farm land for generations, and now they are the bosses of the huge lots of land. However, no one from New Shore actually works on the farms since they are too busy being pampered. The people who work on the farm land are from the neighbouring poor town called Shino. Shino is about an hour away from the New Shore. The people who live in New Shore are rich, and live a prosperous life. Marissa's dad along with 4 other families is the head of the community. So the Cooper family has a lot of say on how the town is run.


	2. In the beginning

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the OC. I do not own any of the characters in this story, but I did change their personality._

_Please note that Chapter 2 will be more like the OC. This chapter is indeed very different from the usual OC fics. Enjoy._

Chapter One

It was an okay morning I guess, bright Monday morning. I took my shower and went downstairs for breakfast, the usual pancakes and orange juice. My parents were up early this morning giving the pay cheques to the farmers. My brother was playing the Wii, which he has been obsessed over the past week. My sister Kaitlyn was being the nerd she is and looking over her homework and notes, after all you can never be too sure as she says. But give it a rest.

**"**Mom, Dad I am off to school**"** I yelled, but I am pretty sure they didn't hear me. It's okay my parents pretty much let me do anything, so I am really wild you can say.

At School……….

I met up with Summer, Anna, and Taylor. They are just like everyone else in their weird personality changed selves. Okay let me clear things up for you. About 6 months back in September, things started to get weird, people started to change. And I know what you're thinking change sometimes happen, its normal. I thought that at first as well, but until I saw it was happening to everyone. I think I am the last one left in my school who still is me. My friends have become these robots like humans, they don't flirt, and well then again how can they when all the guys have gone robot-like as well, but point is they have changed. They are not their hyper-selves as they used to be. The geeks now have somehow started to act cool which is very scary considering they are geeks. As Summer would say Eww- much. My boyfriend Ryan has become somewhat subtle, like he is always in his own world, he ignores everyone else. And I am scared if I break-up with him now, I might just push him a little overboard and he might commit suicide or something. I mean the last thing I want around here is a death. He is always talking about things negatively which he never used to do, we were always cool with everything, we are young and restless. But now he completely went against that quote and is freaking me out. Everyone is just freaking me out at school. I know something is up but what, and why haven't I changed. I am a curious person and I am going to get to the bottom of this if it is the last thing I do.

Back at home……..

I had dinner with my family and then went up to my room to do some research on personality changes. The search told me it could be drugs, drinking, trauma etc. But it couldn't be any of those things because my friends and I do drugs and drink every now and then, why the side effects should show now. Plus it also said frequent use can in the future lead to mood changes, but that can't be it because I haven't changed. Only the people in my high school have these changes as well, not my brother or anyone else, so it can't be it. It can't be trauma as well because not everyone in my school got into some kind of mind blowing incident over the past 6 months which they simply couldn't get out of. The research did no good to me. It just left me puzzled. I went downstairs to get a drink, and sat next to my bro on the couch. I wanted to ask him about his high school life, which can help me see if it happened to him also, then it would just be a Harbor High School phase, and I somehow miraculously escaped it. But then I didn't want him to think I was a freak, and plus I was pretty sure it didn't happen to him. Then I did decide to ask him anyways because I had to know and I had no other choice.

**"**Hey Jordan mind if I ask you something**" **I said.

"Sure Marissa" he replied.

"When you were in high school did anything weird happen to you?" I asked hoping for a yes.

He paused a bit, and then said yes.

"Jonathan Brown asked Cindy Weil out on a date, could you believe that, I mean she was the ultimate dork" he said as he shook his head smiling.

"No way!" I exclaimed totally forgetting the fact about why I even asked the question in the first place. I mean Jonathan and Cindy wow Jordan; some things are just so creepy.

We both just sat front of the TV laughing.

Then I suddenly realized that Jordan hadn't experienced the weird creepy people changing phase. I was starting to get a migraine from all that thinking, and no the migraine wasn't from the talk about the Jonathan & Cindy, I was talking about what I am going to do to get everyone back to normal again. Life can be so tough at times.

I went into the kitchen to ask my dad if I can drive up to the city this weekend, and he said yes as usual. I hope the drive will take my mind off things for now. I took a Tylenol and went to bed.

I got up the next morning feeling a bit drowsy. I just really wasn't in the mood today to go to school and face all those mindless zombies. I asked my parents if I could just stay home today and they said it was alright as long as I catch up on the work missed at school. That really shouldn't be the problem considering I have Mr. Brian today, and he lets me get away with almost anything, lets just say we have a special understanding between us. That conversation with my parents went easier than I thought it would go, I mean my parents aren't the strictest parents in the world but they usually don't let me stay home without a valid reason and this time they didn't even ask for a reason. That's perfectly fine with me.

Kaitlyn left with my parents who were gonna drop her off at school then head to the council meeting in Town Square. Jordan was heading over to Olivia's place so that means I have the house to myself, which is great. I really do need some time for myself, and it would be fine just to be alone for once. I was tired and I decided to take a long bath in the Jacuzzi which should help me relax. I was reading the latest version of the Elle Girl magazine, when I suddenly came across an editorial which interested me.

The story was about a girl who was going through a hard time with her relationship with her boyfriend because he kept having mood swings. She decided she had to break up with him, but she couldn't because she was scared he might take it really badly and do something inappropriate. So she texted him from a friend's cell phone asking him whether he really was interested in his girlfriend, and he said not really, but baby I am free if you want me. That really shocked the girl on what a complete idiot she has been all along to realize that he was over her. She went the next day to break up with him, and he took it badly more badly than she thought he would. The next day he committed suicide. The girl couldn't believe it; he had another one of his mood swings when he decided to kill himself. She couldn't take the guilt of killing her ex-boyfriend; she killed her self as well.

The story disgusted me, it was so wrong. The girl didn't deserve to die yet she killed herself which makes her the cause of her own death. So it was okay to a certain extent, but I find the whole idea of people dying over bad relationships just plain stupid. This story also made me realize that it was best not to break up with Ryan for now.

I got out of the Jacuzzi after 2hours, and decided to go do some exercise. I was exhausted when I was done with the work-out, so I got a water bottle, and just went for a walk around the house. Walking should bring your pulse down so I figured it was a good idea, and my house has a lot of ground to walk on. While I was going upstairs, I accidentally knocked down one of the photo frames which were hanging on the wall, and it gave me a nasty cut. But before I could pay any attention to my cut the wall opened up and there was this room filled with books. It looked like an ancient library from the old black and white movies. It fascinated me, but before I could go in I had to get a band aid for my cut. I then went inside the room, this room would probably be Kaitlyn's dream come true or something, maybe mom and dad were building this room for her birthday coming up. If you want to know something about Kaitlyn, she loves to read and is crazy over Vintage things. This would be an ideal gift for her. But too bad so sad I got here first so I get to explore it first. )

The room was heated and nice and cozy. I jumped onto a couch and started to read one of the books, history really doesn't interest me much, but the book said New Shore on it, and I never read a book about our town before because it was too small for any type of history at least that's what my dad says. I was deep into the book on page 10, where the story started to talk about my great x3 grandmother. I finished the whole book in less than an hour which had about 100 pages to it, and was onto volume 2, when I heard the doorbell ring. The doorbell scared me half to death. I had to close this room door before anyone finds out I have been in here, or my parents will be really mad for ruining Kaitlyn's gift. I hurriedly shut the door behind me and put the frame back where it's supposed to be.

The bell kept on ringing. Ding Dong. Ding Dong.

It was Jordan at the door. "What took you so long to open the door?" he asked.

"I was in the shower" I replied trying my best not show the anxiety in my face.

"Okay well I just stopped by to pick up my surf board, and I am off to the beach" he said.

"Have fun" I said relieved he was leaving.

"Oh and if mom and dad come home tell them Ill be late and don't wait up for me for dinner" he said as he left.

"Okay bye" I yelled after him.

I was really excited to go back to the secret room and read on more about our Town.

So where was I …..? Uhh on page 67, there we go. I settled back on the couch and continued reading; I read all the volumes, except the last couple of pages in the 10th book because it seemed to be ripped out for some reason. I was shocked about New Shore's past; I couldn't believe Shino was just like our town back in 1906. Then both our towns had a war about which town should be the dominate ruler of both the towns, and lucky for me New Shore won. The deal was whichever town looses must surrender all their power onto the winning Town's hands, and little by little Shino lost everything.

I felt kinda bad for all those people in Shino, but I can never give up my lifestyle. I can never live a poor life, it's simply not me, and besides I don't think anyone in my town can give up their rich lifestyle and settle for anything less. I guess we are not the most helpful people in the world, but we do donate every now and then like every other rich community does. Anyways it doesn't matter anymore because the story was about the past that is why it's called history. It's a shame Shino lost the war, which means fair and square we won the battle. It's not our town's fault for Shino having a not so great an army to loose the war.

The thing I read in the books that freaked me out more than ever was the part about one heir from the Cooper family will break the curse. "The Curse?" I exclaimed to myself. I was flat out scared. I mean maybe I could be that heir?

It was night time, and I started thinking about what happened earlier this morning. The curse, what if it had to do something with the mood changes. All these questions started running through me head, if it does have something to do with it how do I get the people back to normal. I don't usually believe in the paranormal life, but I do believe in ghosts and curses. The books said nothing about reversing the curse, ohhhhhh maybe the answers were in the pages that were ripped out. Maybe…….. Just maybe …hmmmmmmmm.

Maybe a deep breathe will help, inhale and exhale. Okay now let me think over this very calmly, let's just say that the mood swings are somehow connected to the history of this town, wait no it just can't be because what would the reason be??? How can something be connected with something through mood swings, it's just so random. "Marissa just calm down and things will just be fine" I said to myself as I hugged my pink lip gloss pillow.

Maybe a good night's sleep will bring me back to my regular self.

I woke up with a fright; oh thank God it's just a dream. I totally forgot what the dream was even about, as I got ready for school. I wore my brand new Chanel pumps that my dad got from Paris 2 weeks ago with a matching Juicy Couture suit. It was a pink blazer with metallic magenta-colored pants, and the pumps were pink as well. I was feeling much better today after I took my shower. I think all that thinking really made me tired. It's so much easier to just chill and be hot.

"Hey Barbie, has the world blew-up Pepto-Bismol all over you" Kaitlyn said sarcastically.

"For your information nerdette I don't talk to nerds. Btw is my outfit hot or what?" I answered after her.

"Too hot for what, throwing up?" she said.

"Huh?!?" I said.

"Yeah figured you wouldn't get that, your just too dumb" she said.

I just ignored her. I am pretty smart when it comes to grades and even I don't get her at times.

Over at Winston High……

"Good Morning Class" Ms. Green said.

Summer quickly slipped me a note saying "Is _he_ hot today or what?"

I was confused major because for the past couple of months she hasn't talked about "_him_", not once. Every time I brought it up with her she was clueless. We have this secret code thing between us on some things such as "_him_" and now she suddenly is talking about _him_, I was more clueless than ever.

I wrote "Damn _he_ is finer than ever."

She smiled as she read it, and gave me a wink, and I winked back.

I was ecstatic for class to end to catch up on lost convos with Summer.

It was recess, and boy did we talk a lot. But funny thing is she doesn't remember her being a mindless zombie or anything. Anna came and joined us, and she too was back to normal. I then looked around and found everyone was back to themselves. The dorks were dorks again, the hotties were hotties again, and looks like the school is back to the way it was. I was just so happy to get my friends back, and my boyfriend too.


	3. the LA

_A/N: This Chapter is a lot more like the OC except for the fact how these characters behave nothing like they behave on TV, at least for most of them, then again this AU for a reason. Sorry about the previous chapter confusion with Luke being Ryan. It was supposed to be Ryan not Luke. But in this story Ryan does act a lot like Luke, he is a mix between the two characters. Please read and review. Hope you enjoy it._

Chapter 2

It was Friday afternoon, and I was packing for the road trip to L.A. I guess I am not flying solo today; Ryan, Summer, Taylor and Seth were joining me. We were taking The Cohen's Range Rover because it has the best stereo in town. Taylor came over to help me pack since she got her maid to pack her things for her.

"Taylor aren't you afraid that your maid might forget something I mean gosh she has no clue on fashion, did you see what she was wearing today, leopards!!" I said shocked.

"Nah she is cool when it comes to packing things, she knows my taste even though she personally needs a makeover" she said reassured.

We both giggled, and gossiped some more.

"Girls come on down for dinner" my mother called.

We had a turkey, mashed potatoes, veggies, and champagne. After dinner, I left with Taylor to drop her off at her home.

"So Marissa you thinking about hooking up with Ryan in LA" Taylor asked.

"I dunno, I mean is he really _the guy _for me" I said.

"C'mon Marissa don't be so picky, what more do you want from a guy, he is definitely hot, captain of the soccer team, and is crazy about you" she said with a smile.

"K fine, I'll think about it" I replied.

"You're always thinking Rissa, you gotta step out of the bubble" she said as she nudged me.

"Taylor not everyone wants to be a whore at 16" I said with a sarcastic smile.

"Oh-no girl you did not just call me a whore, wait… I forgot I am one" she said.

"Okay so I'll be seeing you tomorrow at 9 Taylor" I said as I pulled up into her driveway.

"Kisses, Bye Bitch." "Bye" I said after her.

Saturday Morning

"WHERE IS MY BLUE CHANEL PURSE" I yelled in despair.

"Shut-up Barbie, its right here" Kaitlyn said as she pointed to the sofa.

"Thank God" I said in relief.

"Fine, don't say thank you" Kaitlyn said with a smarty look on her face.

"You know what I'll be nice for once and say thanks because I don't want to leave with any bad karma on me, you know" I replied.

"Urgh you disgust me, I am so glad I have the weekend without you" she yelled after me.

"Whatever" I said and left.

"Marissa I expect you to be home by 3am tomorrow" my dad yelled after me as I left the house.

Ryan picked me up and Seth was already with him.

"So guys how's it going" I asked.

"Pretty good, excited about the trip" They said.

We then went to pick up Summer who had about a dozen suit cases with her.

"Oh man not again, summer I thought you got it clear no more than 2 suit cases" Seth said with an annoyed face.

"But what would I do with all my outfits" Summer said.

"I am sorry Summer but you can only bring 4 of the suit cases because there is no more room in the trunk" Seth said.

"Fine but let me pack all the things I want the most in the 4 suit cases that _I am_ bringing" Summer said aggravated

"This is going to take awhile, isn't it?" Seth added.

"Oh yeah" I said.

"So Marissa, how's it going?" Ryan asked me.

"Going good, just a bit tired you know from school and all" I said.

"Yeah I know what you mean, Coach Arson was up our asses all week" he said.

"Well I am glad I can have some time off school" I said with a smile.

"Me too" he said as he put his hand on my lap.

"For crying out loud are you done yet Summer?" Seth said.

"Almost" Summer replied.

"Okay so where are we going first?" I asked.

"Well we thought we might first hit the hotel then go to LAX" Ryan said.

"Sounds good" I added.

"And Sunday you girls can have some time to shop, while Ryan and I are going to go check in the Surf Shop for the latest gear" Seth said.

"Sounds cool, and then later we can all spend some time together with a bonfire" I added.

"Great, it's a plan" Ryan said as he kissed me.

"All done guys" Summer said.

"Finally" Seth said as he let out a sigh.

"Seth, you need to know something about girls, we _actually _care about how we look and dress" Summer said.

Ryan and I just smiled knowing what a mess Seth has got himself into this time. No one back talks Summer and gets away with it.

"Fine Summer, have it your way" Seth said.

"Now that's better" Summer said as she leaned over and kissed Seth.

"Hey guys" Taylor squealed.

"Hey Taylor" I replied.

Summer and Seth were too busy making out to even notice Taylor get in the car.

"You know Ryan, I kinda feel almost bad for Taylor for sitting next to them two"

"Yeah me too, I'd be anywhere but where Taylor is right now" he said.

But Taylor didn't seem to be bothered too much because she was too busy updating her dating profile and checking out all the guys available in LA.

"The hotel is nice" I said.

"Best hotel in LA" Ryan added.

"Okay so Seth and I are getting a room" Summer added.

"I want my own room, just in case I get a cute boy" Taylor added.

"And Ryan and I are getting a room" I said kinda pleased with myself for finally having the guts to say that.

Ryan, who was kinda surprised along with everyone else, went and booked the rooms and got the keys.

"So where are we eating" Taylor asked.

"How about the Sushi Bar down the street" Seth added.

"Fine with me" Summer answered.

"Urgh I really am not in the mood for Sushi, I rather go for Thai" Taylor said.

"Anything is fine with me" I said.

"I think I rather go for Sushi than Thai also" Ryan added.

"K you guys can go to the Sushi Bar and I'll meet up with you guys after dinner at the hotel and then we can go to LAX" Taylor said as she left.

"You coming with us" Summer asked me.

"Yeah I guess so" I added.

"The menu looks very good" Seth said.

"I love the decorations" I commented.

"Lovely dress Riss" Ryan said as he looked into my eyes.

"You're not so bad yourself" I added as I brushed my sandy bangs aside.

"K, you know what, Seth and I are gonna go over to the bar" Summer said.

"See ya guys" Ryan said as they left.

We ordered our food.

"I am going to go to the washroom, be back in a sec" I said as I rushed off.

"Oh crap I got my period, this sucks major" I said.

"What am I going to do, tonight was supposed to be _the_ night" I let out a sigh.

"Is everything fine" I asked Ryan as he got off his cell.

"Yepp, its all cool Riss" he said.

"The food is delicious" I said.

"Oh yeah, way better than any diner in New Shore" he added.

We just smiled.

"Okay so you guys done yet" Summer asked just as I finished my plate.

"Yepp we are all ready to go" Ryan answered.

"So how was Thai" I asked Taylor

"It was good, and did I mention I met the cutest guy ever" she said with a smile.

"Taylor, you say that about every guy!" Summer exclaimed.

"Yah I know" she replied.

"I honestly ask myself how she gets a guy _every single_ time she comes to LA" I said.

"Beats me" Summer replied.

"K you girls ready to go" Seth asked as he opened the door to Taylor's room,

"Yes we are" Taylor replied.

The club was filled with lights, noises, and people. It was very dramatic. I've been to many clubs before but not to a famous one like this before. The atmosphere was heating up and I could hardly breathe with all the excitement around me.

"Coop I am going to go dancing with Seth" Summer rushed with Seth into the crowd.

"Want a drink" Ryan asked me.

"Umm Sure, a Pina Colada" I said as he left me on the dance floor with Taylor.

I quickly noticed Taylor eyeing the guy with the black shirt who was standing in front of the cocktail counter.

"You should go talk to him" I nudged Taylor.

"You really think?"

"Well yeah" I said.

"But what about that guy from the Thai restaurant" she asked confusingly.

"You weren't really serious about him, were you?" I repeated after her.

"Rissa you always know what to say" as she rushed on to speak to him.

"Here is your drink" Ryan said as he gave it to me.

"Thanks."

"Wanna go dance" he asked me as he bowed down and offered his hand.

"Sure, I'd love to, and this drink is delicious" I said holding his hands and sliding in through the crowd.

The heat really started to heat up; Summer and Seth were well into each other as they made out like crazy on the center of the dance floor. Taylor who was no where to be found was probably getting it on with some random guy. And me, well I was just dancing the night away with Ryan. The thought of tonight is what sent shivers down my spine. How could I sleep with Ryan when I have my period? The heat was really getting to me, and like everyone else I was starting to get horny, I mean I had 3 drinks, kinda hard not to get horny.

I reached over to Ryan and kissed him, and we were lip-locked for a long time as we exchanged kisses and saliva back and forth. I never wanted the night to end, better yet go to the hotel room where my nightmare awaits.

Ryan pushed me onto the bed as he came on over me. He started to un-button his shirt, when I stopped him.

"Ryan I can't do it, not tonight" I said nervously not knowing what reaction to expect from him.

"Its fine Marissa, I don't want to pressure you" and he got off me and went into the washroom to take a shower.

I quickly speed-dialed Holly because I knew for sure Summer and Taylor were _too busy getting busy_ to answer my phone call.

"Hello Holly"

"Hey coop, how's LA"

"LA going good I think…., but I have a huge problem"

"K, how is it good, when you're having a HUGE problema"

"See I wanted to actually _do it_ today with Ryan and I can't now because I have my period"

"Shit is that the worst timing or what"

"I know tell me about it"

"Well did you at least tell him the reason why not?"

"No I didn't, it just feels kinda weird, because this has happened before and I gave him no reason other than I am not ready yet, and now it's all just….. Argh, why does this always happen to me"

"It's okay Marissa; you still have plenty of chances to_ do it _in the future, just don't forget to tell him the reason no matter how weird it feels"

"Okay I won't, k I gotta go Ryan is done his shower"

"K bye Love take care"

"Ryan the reason I didn't want to sleep with you today is because I have my period and I want our _first time _to be special."

"It's completely fine Riss" he said as he embraced me with his muscular arms.

"Thanks babe" I said smiling.

"Anything for you Riss" he smiled after me.

We just made out and slept the night through. I woke up and found myself sleeping on Ryan's chest. Boy does he have killer abs. I got ready and woke up Ryan who was sleeping in like a baby.

"Marissa I don't wanna get up shut the blinds, PLEASE"

"No Ryan I will not, you have to get up, and we have a long day today"

"Fine in 5 minutes I will be up and be ready to go"

"You better be, I am going to be in Taylor's room" I said as I kissed him au revoir.

"Taylor you look like you just got run over by a truck"

"Do I really look that bad?"

"Nah I am just messing with you, you look fine, but I am sure you had a _busy_ night last night"

"Only the time of my life baby"

"Where'd he go?"

"He left like at 4 in the morning, and he gave me his number just in case if I feel like stopping by."

"Cute." I said as I walked on over to the window.

"Beautiful View isn't it Rissa?"

"LA is simply gorgeous, I want to definitely move here after I graduate"

"You and me both Marissa, You and me both"

"Okay everyone in the jeep" Ryan said as he pressed on the gear of the 4 by 4.

We all got into the range rover; I was in the front seat with Ryan.

"Hey Ryan can you drop us off at the Beverly Center before you go to your surf store" I asked.

"Sure Riss" said Ryan and I leaned over and kissed him quickly.

"So I really wanna check out the DKNY store first" Taylor said when we got to the store

"No way! I HAVE to go to Dior first! There are so many more things in this store here than the one back at home!" Exclaimed Summer

"Fine we'll split up, I will go alone and you can with Marissa" said Taylor as she walked off.

"So… did you and Ryan do it last night?" asked Summer suddenly.

"No, I …." I was going to say more but Summer cut me off

"You know you are going to have to do it some time, he can't wait forever."

"I know, I know but I had my period yesterday and I wanted my first time to be special"

"Oh…..omg I LOVE this bag, I have to get it! It will go so well with my new Manolo Blahniks"

"You mean your new gold ones? You're so right; it is an unbeatable combination if you add your new Dolce & Gabbana dress you got on Friday"

"Oh yeah, definitely, you rock at this stuff!"

We went to the Louis Vuitton store then BEBE. We met Taylor for lunch at California Pizza Kitchen. They have the best pizza in California. We decided to go to Belgravia Collection to buy some jewalry; I got a really nice sapphire stone necklace! Then we went to L.A. nails and spa and got manicures. We made two last stops at the Occhiali da Sole,(which is a sunglass store) and Guess.The guys then picked us up at 7 to go to dinner at Mr.Chows.

Mr. Chows is a Chinese restaurent located in Beverly Hills, I heard a lot of celebrities stop by here, but I've never seen one.

"OMG, Is that Grady Bridges?" yelled Summer in excitement.

Just when I thought I had it all figured out, Grady Bridges out of the blue appears in front of us. We all ran up to him for his autograph and took pictures. Summer even got his number for emergencies, I wonder what emergencies will she have though. I can't wait to show all the people back home the pictures we took with Grady Bridges. He is even more fabolous in person than he is in photos. We all said our goodbyes as we left for the bonfire.

"Was that great or what?" Taylor exclaimed.

"Definitely the highlight of our trip" Summer agreed.

Summer is probabaly Grady Bridges's number one fan. When she was 5 she performed a song about Grady Bridges's for our school talent show, she was the cutest little thing. Today is definitely a day to remember for her at least. We got out of the jeep and headed for the beach when the cops stopped us.

"Hey kids mind if we ask you a few questions" asked the Inspector.

"Why sure officer" Ryan answered.

"Did any of you see a boy about your age, black hair, 6 feet tall, and had a gun with him!" the Inspector said as he showed us a picture of the convict.

"No, sorry we didn't" I answered.

"Umm officer did he really kill someone" Taylor interrupted.

"We think he raped and killed a girl at about 8 today" he said.

"OMG I hope you find that bastard" Summer said angrily.

"I hope we do too, well thanks kids for your time" the officer said as he got into his jeep and left.

"Well that was awkward" I said.

"Indeed" Seth added.

"Okay lets just go chill on the beach with a bonfire, and forget about all our problems" Ryan said.

"Good idea" Summer said as she took off her sandals and ran on to the warm sand.

The bonfire went really well. We all talked about several things such as: school, parents, the valley, etc. Just sitting by the warmth of the fire with Ryan made me forget about everything and just made me relax for once, when suddenly an abrupt sound was heard in the distance. We all got alarmed and got up to leave when a girl came running up to us asking if we can help her. She asked for a ride, and we couldn't give her one because the jeep was already full. And we left with a sorry.


End file.
